


Into Dust

by Trelkez



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fanvids, Time Travel, Unwritten Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Where am I supposed to be?"





	Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



> Content notes: flickering lights, horizontal screen flicker, and lightning flash, all in the first minute of the vid. A couple of bright flashes (explosions, electricity) later in the vid. The "choose not to use archive warnings" tag is due to indecision on what constitutes major character death; many of the characters in this vid do cease to exist as their timelines are undone.


End file.
